helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vega β
Vega β (베가 β; ベガB) is a South Korean group under the collective group DreamS. They were formed in 2011 and had 5 members. They debuted on February 1, 2011. They made their Japanese Debut on May 28, 2012. They disbanded on July 12, 2013, due to inactivity. They will be revived in January 2014. Their DreamS group color was Green. Their DreamS group color is now Deep Pink. History 2009 In November 2009, Tsunku held an audition in South Korea to make a new Korean group under DreamS. 5 auditionees of out 38,560 applicants made it through -- Seo Mimi, Choi Hana, Song Sunmi, Bae Saera and Hwang Suzy. They were trained for a year before debuting. They were known as the First Generation DreamS Korea Kenshuusei. 2011 They debuted with "LUPIN" on February 1, 2011, a month after Polaris α. Tsunku has stated that he wants to promote Polaris α in Japan and Vega β in S.Korea so he can expand and get more popularity. He also stated that Vega β are very strong in terms of both singing and dancing. 2012 Vega β made their Japan debut with "Flower Power" on May 28, 2012, gaining a lot of popularity in Japan because of their relationship with Polaris α (they were on good terms). They went back to South Korea and made their Korean comeback with "Nobody". Polaris α and Vega β had a collaboration concert on June 2, 2012, where μ's made their debut. 2013 Vega β had a Korean comeback with "I GOT A BOY" and gained a lot of popularity. They returned to Japan for a Japanese Comeback on March 19, 2013 with "Girls' Power". They are currently working on their first Japanese album, coming out around Summer 2014. On July 12, it was announced that Vega β had suddenly disbanded due to inactivity. All the members went back to their normal lives, some becoming soloists under SM. On November 4, it was announced by Icchan that Seo Miyoung, alongside Choi Hana and SunSaeSu, will re-debut and revive the disbanded DreamS Korean Pop Group Vega β. They will redebut officially in January 2014 with a Korean Revival Comeback, and will release the postponed and long-awaited Japanese Album. It was also announced that they will have Generation 2 members (making Vega β the second DreamS group to have Generations), and the Generation 2 members will debut with the Japanese Album in March 2014. Members Generation 1: *Seo Miyoung (서 미 영; Yellow) (Leader, Main Vocalist) *Song Sunmi (송 일 미; Red) (Sub-Leader, Main Vocalist) *Choi Hana (최 하 나; Pink) (Visual,'' ''Main Dancer, Main Rapper) *Bae Saera (배새라; Blue) (Main Vocalist, Lead Dancer) *Hwang Suzy (황 쓰 지; Purple) (Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper) Generation 2: *Kim YunmiIm Jihyun (김 윤 미; Green) (Maknae, Lead Vocalist, Lead Rapper) Sub-Units * Mega V (Miyoung, Sunmi, Hana) * Tiny V (Saera, Suzy, Yunmi) 'Singles' Korea #2011.02.01 LUPIN #2011.05.07 A/Kiss #2012.02.14 I don't need a man! #2012.09.09 Painkiller #2013.06.23 I GOT A BOY #2014.02.01 Into The New World/Pika-Burnjuck #2016.08.13 Boom Pow Love #2017.05.16 Kok Kok/Bboom Bboom #2017.12.06 Turn It On #2018.06.10 Neverland/Kiss and Make Up #2019.01.02 La La Love Japan #2012.05.28 Flower Power #2013.03.19 T.O.P #2013.12.30 Gossip Girl Trivia *They are on good terms with Polaris α. *Each member has made a solo debut * Second group to be formed under DreamS in 2011. *Both Mimi and Saera are from Toronto, Canada, and can speak fluent English. *SunSaeSu is a sub-unit of Vega β. *They do collaboration concerts with Polaris α a lot. *They are the tallest group in DreamS. *They disbanded due to inactivity. *They will be revived in January 2014. *They are the 2nd DreamS group to have Generations. Category:Births in 1995 Category:1995 Births Category:Members from South Korea Category:Korean Girl Groups Category:DreamS Category:April Births Category:February Births Category:May Births Category:July Births Category:September Births Category:1996 Births Category:1997 Births Category:1998 Births Category:Births in 1996 Category:Births in 1998 Category:Births in 1997 Category:2011 Debuts Category:2013 Departures Category:2014 Returns Category:2013 Returns Category:First Generation DreamS Korea Kenshuusei